


Near The Light

by Inabashisugi



Series: The way we were [3]
Category: Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 03:56:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15900393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inabashisugi/pseuds/Inabashisugi
Summary: EXTRA EPISODEA short story about Ballack and Klose





	Near The Light

临近傍晚的时候下了一阵雨，雨水积在门阶上倒映路灯的微弱光亮，男人的皮鞋踩过浅浅的水洼溅起点滴水帘，他从口袋里掏出钥匙打开门，走过玄关换下鞋将钥匙放进鞋柜上的储物盒里，走进客厅他一边解开领带一边按下了电话的留声键。

“Michael，是我，我给你打过几个电话，但你没有接听，我想你大概因为忙碌的缘故忘记了，希望你能给我回个电话。”

Ballack将外套脱下挂在了衣架上，他想Klose总是这样爱操心，当他解开衬衫袖口时听见了第二条留言。

“抱歉还是我，我很担心你的情况，我听说了一些有关勒沃库森的事情，老实说尽管是俱乐部的决定也太过无情，你不需要为此感到自责和后悔，记得给我回电Michael，我始终等着你。”

听到这里Ballack感觉自己好了一些，他想除了外界那些恶毒的猜测至少这个世界上还是会有人是真的关心自己，他走进厨房里倒了杯水，出来时只听见第三条留言的最后几句。

“......你已经做的足够好了，你对所有人都有完美的交待，但你没有留给自己什么，我希望你能够真的自由，抱歉我不该接二连三的给你留言，我只是希望能和你见上一面。”

电话里的嘟声被沉默取代，Ballack喝了一口水将杯子放在茶几上，他坐了下来打开电视，那是切尔西的一场比赛，可他沉不下心，他的眼里是蓝军跑动的身影，眼底却是挥之不去的遗憾。

他关上电视仰起头，盯着天花板的纹路看了很久，最后他一边说着“糟透了我一定会后悔”一边拨通了Klose的号码。

Ballack显得忐忑不安，在等待了三秒后他就后悔的想要挂掉电话，但第四秒Klose就接通了，对方的声音听上去很高兴，他带着热情向Ballack问好，简短的寒暄后他们就进入了正题，Ballack支支吾吾地说着好，于是他就这样答应了Klose三天后的见面。

但这三天里Ballack过的并不顺利，第一天他犹犹豫豫打碎了水杯，第二天他瞻前顾后错过了很多人的电话，到了第三天他总算觉得自己做好了心理建设，车子还没在家门口停稳，他就瞧见Klose的身影在门阶，他看上去像是等了很久，Ballack立即停下车跑过去，在这短短的几秒里他不由得想到自己并不是害怕见他，而是害怕被戳穿。

一进门，玄关的垃圾桶里那个碎掉的杯子还在闪闪发光，Klose一边说着“原来你也有犯小错误的时候”一边换好了鞋，Ballack耸耸肩算是做了回应，他们一同走到客厅的沙发坐下，乱糟糟的屋子衬得Ballack有些局促，他甚至忘记问身边的人怎么提前过来了。

不过Klose在他提问之前回答了这个问题，他将手边的书收拾整齐放进茶几的下层说：“真抱歉应该是明天到的，但我提前过来了，我实在有些不放心，本想跟你撒个谎说我忘记了时间，但你肯定不会信。”

“这没什么，”Ballack整理了手边的细碎物件，“如果你提前来，应该要告诉我，我这里太乱了。”

Klose笑了起来，他起身将沙发上的衣物收拾挂在一边说：“我又不是第一次过来，更何况我记得有过更乱的时候。”

坐在沙发上的人挠挠头，他换了个姿势看向Klose，有些问题他想问却又不想问，那些问题的答案他了然于胸，问了不过多些嘲讽意味，不问却又有失所谓队长风范，Ballack觉得自己长期困于这样的囚笼里，他总被要求成为一个领导者，所以他熟悉一切领导者该有的手段和脾气，可他缺乏克制的能力，尽管无论他有多后知后觉，一切过去的终究都过去了。

Klose转过身看向他说：“我知道你想问什么，大抵不过他们怎么样，有没有因为很多事而受伤，我能告诉你的是Lukas和Bastian很好，Phili没有你想象的那么不堪。”

“我知道他是一个好孩子，他们都是，”Ballack叹了口气，“事情过去的太久，人们早就忘记当年了。”

“没有人忘记你，你是唯一的那一个，也正因如此你才会偏激地曲折前行，你经历过黑暗，想带领所有人迎接光明，可所有人都在历史课上学过寻找光明从不是一帆风顺。”

Klose重新坐了下来，他握住Ballack的手轻声说：“没有人因那些事责备你，也没有人不再尊重你，我希望你不要因此责备自己，那不是你的错，你已经拼尽全力了，但足球就是这样，赢家和输家，不是你就会是我。”

“在我看来有很多事我都做错了，可我不愿承认，也没有人逼我去承认，你瞧人们总是偏袒年纪大的人，”Ballack笑着说，“可那时的小伙子们已经不再年轻了，他们比我幸运的多，至少在为国家队付出一切上，谁都没有停下脚步，从前你总喜欢用时间会改变一切来安慰我，可时间改变的是伤病是悲痛，带来的却是后悔和遗憾，前两年也许我还仍旧充满热情，可六年了Miro，六年我失去了太多，我甚至不记得曾经拥有过什么，只记得谁都没有给过我一个体面的结局。”

Klose叹了口气沉默了一会儿才开口：“你总是固执地承担一切，无论是联赛的失利还是国家队，你肩上的担子太重了，那是无论你捧起几座奖杯也卸不完的梦想，刚认识你的时候我就知道你会是这样一个人，很少有人能将梦想奉行一生，人们只看得见成功者的梦想，失败者可有可无，可我知道你既不是一个成功者，也不是一个失败者，你不该要求别人给你一个结局，这是你自己的生活。”

Ballack看着他漂亮的眼睛想自己的人生到底缺失了哪一部分，这六年间的生活又成了什么样，哪怕是那些荣耀缠身可他知道那些属于他却又不属于他，每一次他举起奖杯的欣喜从未战胜过随之而来的遗憾，他知道许多人喜欢用“无比接近”来形容他这三十多年的人生，可也只有他自己知道，这是一个他极端厌恶的词语，就好像他从未真正得到过什么。

“Michael，”Klose晃了晃手，“Michael？”

Ballack回过神来，他摇了摇头将那些消极的念头打消，他嘴里说着抱歉站起身来，从厨房里端出红茶重新坐下。

“我都忘记给你来杯红茶，你以前挺爱喝这个的，”Ballack将杯子递过去，“你变了很多，Miro。”

接过水杯后Klose带着生气的口吻说：“那是因为你躲着我，这六年来我们见过几次面？你甚至拒绝了我去医院看你，有多少次我想不经过你的允许直接来见你，可我不能，我不愿做你不想我做的任何事，可直到我听说勒沃库森不再和你续签，我知道事情会变得糟糕，Michael，没有人可以在绿茵场上终老，我们都会离开这里。”

Ballack抿起嘴放下杯盏，他用无辜的眼神看向Klose，过了会儿才说：“我才说了一句，你就写了篇论文，我承认是躲着你，可有很多次我也想见你，但我不能，Miro，我甚至不敢劝说自己去见你，你曾离我那么近，只要一伸手你和阳光都会在我怀里，可现在我一无所有。”

他阻止了Klose接下去的发言继续说：“你说的对，没有人能够在绿茵场上终老，可我不甘心，到头来无论是切尔西还是拜仁都不是我的归属，勒沃库森也要我离开，你瞧，我花了三十多年换来一身狼狈不堪，除此之外我成功地让Loew厌恶，将年轻的Phili置于两难，甚至伤害了Lukas和Bastian，那些我知道的不知道的都真实发生过，Miro，我明明不想做那些事的。”

Ballack痛苦地捂住脸，光线穿过指缝贴合在他的睫毛上，他没有继续说话，Klose也没有出声，他看向身边的这个人，此时的Ballack就像一个做错事的孩子一样低着头，Klose靠近了些伸手将他揽进怀里，不断轻抚着他的后背。

绷直的身体随着手掌的动作逐渐放松，Klose想起曾经也有过这样的场景，那是十年前，他们在世界杯的赛场上遇到了巴西队，那时的Ballack因为累积黄牌不能上场，而他们在这场至关重要的比赛里一败涂地，赛后的更衣室里他捂着脸坐在角落，除了Voller的声音之外还有点滴的叹息和啜泣，Klose不禁想起那些意气风发的日子，那些Ballack的壮志豪言和美好憧憬，那些他深信不疑的梦想，可是最后他拒绝了一切，孤立无援就像风雨里的独木舟。

“我总是让你操心，Miro，”Ballack深吸了一口气，“为此我感到抱歉。”

Klose拍了拍他的肩膀摇了摇头说：“没人比我更了解你，我知道此前那些过分的事情，可相信我，尽管他们曾抱怨过生气过，可现在没有人再责备你，他们甚至很关心你的情况，我知道Bastian还与你保持着断断续续的联系，可你不该表现得像个混蛋一样。”

Klose抽回手叹了口气继续说：“我不该用混蛋形容你，可你的确伤了很多人的心。”

Ballack抬起头看向Klose的眼睛，他原本以为会在那里看见失望和鄙夷，可令他动容的是，无论时间过去多久，只要一看向他，就只能看见满眼的笃定和信任，他想Klose总是有这样的能力，他毫无保留地信任任何人，并给予所有人热切的关心，如果几年前自己没有将他拒之门外，相信事情并不会走到如此糟糕的地步，Ballack垂下眼心痛地想在回来后的这些日子里，自己到底做对了哪些事。

兴许一件也没有，想到这里他自嘲地笑了起来。

“我知道你在乱想，你可不是一个撒谎高手，”Klose站起身，“你错过了很多事情，但一切还不算太晚，我是说我们仍旧还有机会，你是我们的队长，Michael，一直都是。”

坐在沙发上的人也站起身，这一刻他们之间并不需要多余的话语，Ballack看着他就好像看到了十年前的夏天，也许是自己孤身一人太久，久到终于停泊后却不知所措。

Ballack无声地笑了一下，他抬起手刚搭上Klose的肩膀就被手机的铃声打断，他看着Klose从口袋里拿出手机按下通话键，过于安静的氛围让他将电话里的声音听的一清二楚，再加上Klose不停的抱歉，他知道是教练打来的电话。

“抱歉，”Klose放下电话说，“我得离开了。”

“你不需要跟我抱歉，Miro，”Ballack将手重新搭在他的肩上，“我对你的抱歉一百句也说不完，让我送你吧，这样我会好受些。”

Klose轻笑着做了回应，他转过身走向玄关，就在换下鞋子时Ballack在他身后停了下来，他突然说：“我能再拥抱你一次吗，我想我也许不会再有机会拥抱你了。”

俯身的人笑着看向他说：“我不懂你在说什么，Michael，但只要你想，随时都可以。”

拥抱结束的时候Ballack看见那个可怜的被打碎的杯子在垃圾桶里闪着黯淡的光泽，他知道那碎掉的并不仅仅是一个杯子，就像在他怀里的永远只是短暂的阳光。


End file.
